world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
111213doirnate
11:23 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 23:23 -- 11:23 GA: heyyyy, nate! 11:23 AC: whoa there 11:23 AC: that's a lot of y's 11:23 AC: must be important 11:23 GA: i would have used more but i forgot 11:24 GA: apparently dean is important, according to balish, the purple guy, because we need all of our players 11:24 GA: remember? 11:24 AC: yeah 11:24 GA: and ive discovered, he is probably dead according to jack 11:24 GA: which means he is definitely alive 11:24 AC: according to Jack? 11:25 AC: who did you kill this time? 11:25 GA: dean 11:25 GA: http://world-of-homestuck.wikia.com/wiki/111113doirjack 11:25 GA: i was sort of hoping he would like, actually know 11:25 AC: he probably does 11:25 GA: or would have been all 'whats_it_to_you' so it would be definite that he knows 11:25 AC: doesn't mean he'll tell us 11:26 GA: ive come up with an evil plan 11:26 AC: evil? 11:26 GA: yes, the utmost evil 11:26 GA: so evil, its uncanny 11:26 AC: you going Dean on us? 11:26 GA: nope 11:26 GA: because my evil is evil against jack! 11:27 AC: isn't that good then 11:27 AC: or something 11:27 GA: i dont know, probably 11:27 GA: anyway 11:27 GA: p much everyone wants to kill jack 11:27 GA: solo mission, 'its my mission blah blah' kind 11:28 AC: yeah 11:28 GA: so ive told as many people as possible not to do that because theyll die by being alone 11:28 GA: and im p sure you want to try that too? 11:28 AC: fuck that 11:28 GA: oh thank you 11:28 AC: I was only doing that because no one 11:28 AC: thought he was evil 11:28 AC: now that word is out 11:28 GA: thats like two people with good reason to who aren't insane 11:29 AC: two? 11:29 GA: but yeah ive told everyone who didnt know he's evil and that he shouldnt be trusted 11:29 GA: yeah one of the trolls was like 'well i want to kill him but thats a difficult idea so i wont' 11:29 GA: so thats two 11:29 AC: good to know 11:30 GA: three, if beau doesn't want to go lone wolf too 11:30 GA: ive talked to nearly everyone 11:30 AC: I doubt she'd go lone wolf 11:30 AC: we've been planning together 11:30 GA: cool 11:31 AC: yeah 11:31 AC: umm 11:32 AC: according to RC 11:32 AC: Jack can read our conversations 11:32 GA: hah, suspected as much 11:32 AC: so there's that 11:32 GA: but i dont care much really 11:32 GA: like jack i totes wanted to be buds before i learned you want everyone dead 11:33 GA: though dont think yer special, i totes want to be buds with everyone 11:33 GA: except balish he's an ass 11:33 AC: what about Beau's "EX"? 11:33 GA: tlaloc? 11:33 GA: i talked to him once... 11:34 GA: not exactly the nicest guy? 11:34 GA: 17/23 is my current knowcount 11:34 AC: geez 11:34 AC: I know 11:34 AC: the humans 11:34 AC: and the twinks 11:35 GA: the trolls seem pleasant enough 11:35 AC: the trolls seem to avoid me 11:35 GA: some are a bit eccentric 11:35 GA: maybe you just need to reach out first? 11:35 AC: what a great plan 11:35 AC: except 11:36 AC: I don't have anyway to 11:36 GA: well, there's not really much reason to either 11:36 GA: im interested because i like hanging out with people and also science! 11:37 GA: they are so different and cool! 11:37 AC: I wouldn't know 11:37 GA: but theres not really much reason to actually talk to them, im not sure what they can do for us 11:38 AC: you know the name thing the game gave us when we entered? 11:38 GA: yeah 11:38 AC: don't some of them have similar things? 11:38 GA: yeah 11:38 GA: oh, i saw you entered 11:38 AC: yep 11:39 GA: what was your title? it popped up and closed before i could write it down 11:39 AC: Nate of Hope 11:39 AC: or Knight 11:39 GA: hehe 11:39 AC: if you want to be boring 11:39 GA: oh, you should probably meet jossik then 11:40 GA: he's a knight of heart 11:40 AC: ok 11:40 AC: I still have no way to 11:40 GA: his handle is garrisonedGuardian 11:41 GA: he's not online atm but maybe later 11:41 AC: cool 11:41 GA: im not sure who the other hope player is, if there is one 11:41 GA: as far as i can tell there might be two of each part of a title 11:41 AC: I guess I can ask around now 11:42 AC: at the very least 11:42 GA: two mind players, for example 11:42 GA: yeah, defo get in touch with trolls 11:42 GA: be careful though, i havent met all of them and they may not all be sane/not murderous 11:42 AC: ehh 11:42 AC: to be fair 11:43 AC: neither are the humans 11:43 GA: true 11:44 AC: hey 11:44 GA: ye? 11:44 AC: have you talked with your client recently? 11:44 GA: leon? not in a while, no 11:44 GA: look's like he's mia 11:44 AC: fuck 11:45 AC: find his ass 11:45 GA: yeah, im trying 11:45 AC: Aura saved mine 11:45 GA: aura seemed cool, we have to save hers too 11:45 AC: yeah 11:46 GA: ill make sure to give him a stern drubbing on the head with a table when i find him 11:46 AC: do that 11:46 AC: but not too hard 11:46 AC: don't want him unconsious 11:46 GA: definitely not 11:46 AC: at least not yet 11:47 GA: so, hows talking to so and rc? 11:47 AC: well 11:47 GA: so far they both seem to at least have a somewhat positive disposition towards me, and dare i say, one day we may be friends 11:47 AC: Beau's taken over the SO front 11:47 AC: seeing as I'm not trusted 11:47 GA: why not? 11:48 GA: theres no way you could have known 11:48 AC: that's what I was saying 11:48 AC: I'm sorry I can't see the future but you can 11:48 AC: if it was so important 11:49 AC: tell me next time 11:49 GA: what? 11:49 GA: oh 11:49 GA: sorry, misunderstood for a sec, thought you were calling me a prophet or something 11:49 AC: you? 11:50 AC: hahahahah 11:50 AC: don't kid yourself 11:50 GA: yeah i dont believe i can foresee the future either 11:50 GA: nor do i think thats actually possible 11:51 AC: well then 11:51 AC: kind of a shitty oracle 11:51 GA: thats why we already have a sanguine one 11:51 AC: one that is still shitty 11:52 AC: freaking judgemental ass 11:52 GA: well, how do you know she? didn't just misunderstand 11:53 GA: what if she thought there was obvious reason to distrust jack, and you were ignoring it or something 11:53 AC: if it was obvious 11:53 AC: someone should have told me 11:54 GA: well, we're all going to die anyway, or become gods 11:54 GA: so it doesnt really matter now 11:55 AC: that's 11:55 AC: not very reassuring 11:55 GA: im not the best as reassuring 11:55 GA: there's not exactly a lot going for us at the moment 11:55 AC: I guess that's true 11:55 AC: hope is my thing 11:56 GA: well, maybe you can supply us with some 11:56 GA: it's in heavy demand 11:56 AC: I'll share when I have some myself 11:57 GA: we'll all be inspired, and kill jack through the power of faith 11:58 AC: yeah 11:58 AC: that sounds kinda like 11:58 AC: being a martyr 11:58 GA: and martyrs always die 11:58 AC: I'm against doing that now 11:58 GA: so... dont be a martyr? 11:59 AC: dying is low on my priorities list 11:59 GA: im not sure what jack was saying about being on our team 11:59 GA: does he really think we'll accept the guy who's trying to kill us into our team? 12:00 AC: be wary 12:00 AC: he may target our teammates 12:00 AC: try to convince them 12:01 GA: hmm 12:01 GA: who could be swayed in such a way? 12:01 GA: not sure about trolls, but most of us are kind of already pissed 12:02 AC: I just don't trust the others 12:02 AC: a short while ago 12:03 AC: everyone was on the 'friends with Jack' train 12:03 GA: hey, i didnt even know him 12:03 AC: neither did I 12:03 AC: those of us who knew him better 12:04 AC: may be more willing to forgive still 12:04 GA: that is true 12:04 GA: honestly id like to trust everyone 12:04 GA: but im far too paranoid for anything like that 12:04 AC: I have noticed our 'leader' 12:05 AC: has been very quiet lately 12:05 GA: probably busy, or just simply not talkative 12:05 GA: ugh see 12:05 GA: im making up excuses 12:05 AC: I'm still reluctant to just 12:05 AC: sweep it under the rug 12:06 GA: yeah 12:06 GA: trust is a ficle thing 12:06 AC: from what I heard 12:06 GA: *fickle 12:07 AC: she even had feelings for him 12:07 GA: and who said that? 12:07 GA: we need sources, yo 12:07 AC: Sami 12:07 AC: I think 12:07 GA: hmm 12:08 GA: she seems to know her stuff 12:08 GA: esp. with relations 12:08 AC: that's what worries me 12:09 GA: well, do as much stuff as you can yourself 12:09 GA: thats my way of dealing with trust issues 12:09 AC: I have been 12:09 AC: always have 12:10 AC: always will 12:10 GA: same 12:10 GA: but its not bad to sometimes trust people 12:10 GA: not with important stuff but with being a friend 12:11 AC: I guess 12:11 GA: so far only dean has betrayed my friendship, and even though im wary, i cant imagine forsaking really friendly interaction because i believe everyone is a potential traitor 12:12 AC: and that's how situations 12:12 AC: like the one we're in happen 12:12 GA: everything in moderation 12:12 AC: especially trust 12:13 GA: lets hope only jack can read logs 12:13 AC: hey 12:13 GA: 'hello nate yes i distrust everyone and think theyre all evil what a pleasant conversation' 12:13 AC: to be fair 12:14 AC: I can't exactly trust anyone 12:14 AC: who is an eavesdropped 12:14 AC: *eavesdropper 12:14 GA: yeah 12:14 GA: i swear eavesdroppers, im not an antisocial, paranoid maniac :X 12:15 AC: they are dropping the eaves 12:15 AC: if they are reading this though 12:16 AC: so 12:16 AC: if you're reading this 12:16 AC: 'fuck you' 12:16 GA: eavesdropping is a violation of trust 12:17 GA: though tbh im used to it, what with the us government and all 12:17 GA: its p easy if you dont have anything to hide besides being a psychopathic genuis 12:17 AC: genius? 12:18 GA: defo 12:18 AC: the same person 12:18 GA: its a joke, im not a genius 12:18 GA: just a super genius 12:19 AC: alright 12:19 AC: and I'm Batman 12:19 GA: heck yes you are 12:19 GA: you, hope batman, and love batman should team up 12:19 GA: i can be wolverine 12:19 AC: short 12:19 AC: angry 12:20 AC: canadian? 12:20 GA: exactly 12:20 GA: or like that one asshole page in romeo and juliet who didnt go and get mercutio help and he died 12:20 AC: uhh 12:21 AC: ok 12:21 AC: never read it 12:21 GA: pffff 12:21 GA: it was shit anyway 12:21 GA: personally i prefer hamlet 12:21 GA: no, macbeth 12:22 AC: I'm lost now 12:22 GA: ugh, midnight summers dream was p cool though too 12:22 GA: shakespeare was good 12:22 AC: not enough pictures for me 12:23 GA: 'tis a shame 12:23 AC: oh well 12:23 AC: no crying over spoiled meat 12:24 GA: when you have your batman conference, you both have to pretend to be batman the whole time 12:25 AC: WHERE'S THE JOKER? 12:25 GA: WHERE IS SHE 12:25 GA: I AM THE NIGHT 12:25 GA: I AM BATMAN 12:26 AC: heheheheh 12:26 GA: hmm 12:27 GA: no more batman movies :/ 12:27 GA: no more content creators besides anyone playing this game 12:28 AC: and I'm sad now 12:28 AC: shit's just kind of over 12:28 GA: maybe theres a way to save everyone 12:29 AC: unlikely 12:29 AC: shit was real bad before I got in 12:30 GA: eeeeeh, let's stop getting all dark 12:31 GA: anyway, you have a batman conference to make, and i have an adventure to have 12:31 GA: and by adventure i mean curling up in a corner because no more tv 12:31 AC: ha 12:32 AC: I never watched TV 12:32 GA: we never even got the doctor who 50th special :'C 12:32 AC: meh 12:34 AC: welp 12:35 AC: I'm off to try and learn some shit 12:35 AC: later 12:35 GA: coolio, bye 12:35 -- acquiredCarne AC ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 00:35 --